Animated displays that move one or more figures to create a scene are well known. They are, however, usually either limited, in that only simple motion is provided, or their animation mechanisms are very complicated if complex motion is provided. There is, therefore, a need for an animated display that provides complex motion using relatively simple mechanisms.